Stupidest Ideas
by Ani-Naru
Summary: Sakura-For The Past Years- Has Always Been Trying To Get Sasuke's Attention! One Day She Had The Perfect Idea! But Will This Idea Turn Into A Sucess...Or A Failure! J.J Is An OC


"Sakura-Chan! I Can't **Believe** You Actually Did This!"

"What? It Doesn't Look That Bad...Does It!?"

Oh _Come On_! You Have To Be A Freaking Lunatic To Follow Sakura's Doing. I Don't Know What Even Possessed Her To Do This. It Was Probably Ino, I Mean The Blondie Did Hate Her Pink-Haired Rival.

"Naruto, I'm Asking You A Question!" Sakura Pulled Me Away From My Thoughts.

"Sakura It Does Look Good On You...But...Couldn't You A Least..." I Hesitated For A Moment. It Wasn't Because I Didn't Like It, I Just Thought What A Certain Person Would Think Of The Girl's New "Look"

Long Enough, Sakura Wanted Nothing But For The Love Of Her Life To At Least Acknowledge Her. She Constantly Chased After The Guy Trying Everything Her Little Mind Could Think Of. I Remember One Time She Read This Book On "_How To Attract Guys"_, She Took The Time To Dress Like The Most Sluttiest Pansy I've Ever Seen. Though I Secretly Enjoyed Every Minute (Don't Tell Sakura), It Was Still Pretty Depressing; Using Her Body And Still Not Getting Any Sort Of Reaction. If You Ask Me, There Isn't Any Sight Of A Brain Behind That Big Forehead Of Hers.

Sakura Was Now Glaring At Me. _What!_ I Have No Words To Express "It". She Told Me Of Her New Idea A Few Weeks Before. I Was Shocked At First; She Had To Punch Me So I Would Snap Out Of It. After That I Started Screaming, Saying That Was One Of The Most Stupidest Ideas I've Ever Heard. On The Other Hand, She Seemed To Think Of Her Idea As A Marvelous One. Marvelous My Ass!

"I'm Telling You Naruto..." She Said With A High Chin, Looking As If She Just Won A Gold Metal **"This Is My Most Brilliant Plan Yet!"**

With That Sakura Began To Walk At A Quicker Pace, I Had To At Least Run To Catch Up With Her.

All Around Curious Eyes Followed Us . I Don't Blame Them For Staring, I Mean If I Didn't Know Sakura I Would Probably Stare Too. If I Did Knew Her And I Had A Camera, I'll Take A Picture And Post It On My Wall After I Hear The News Talking About A Girl Found Dead On A Near By Pond. I Need To See His Face When He Sees His Female Teammate, This Is Gonna Be Fun.

"Naruto! Hurry Up" Sakura Urged Me To Walk A Little Faster, But I Wasn't In Any Kind Of Hurry. Man! I Feel Like Shikamaru, That Fella Is Contagious.

"Hey Naruto _Wait _Up!" A Dog Like Mutt Suddenly Stood Beside Me, Panting Like He's Been Running For Miles.

"Is That Really Sakura?" He Asked Pointing At Sakura Which I Could Barely See Since She Hadn't Stopped Walking. "Yep.." I Said, The Calmness Of My Voice Surprising Kiba. "Aren't You Well...Shocked?" He Asked, I Just Shrugged It Off.

"NARUTO!" Sakura Screamed.

"Sorry Kiba I Gotta Go" With That I Ran The Direction That _Sometimes Annoying_ Voice Came From. I Found Sakura Impatiently Tapping Her Foot. I Could Have Sworn I Felt The Ground Shake By The Last Tap.

"Come On I Want Sasuke To See Me Already" She Said As She Once Again Began To Fast Walk Her Way To The Uchiha Residence. I Slowly Followed Behind. As Much As I Want To See The Emo Guy's Pale Face Looking Like Chouji On A Diet, I Was Tired.

"Naruto Did Sasuke...?" Some Random Girl Popped Out Of Nowhere, Scaring The Crap Out Of Me.

"AAAAAAAHHHH"

"Hey Chill Out I Was Only Asking If-"

"NO!"

I Knew Exactly What This Girl Was Asking. The Hell Sasuke Has The Guts Or The Shame To Do Something Totally Wrong.

"Oh K Then" She Said, "Although It Will Be Totally Awesome If He Did It, That Way He Could Get Laid!"

"**WHAT!"**

Without Another Word The Girl Vanished, No Traces Left.

'Well That Was Weird' I Thought As I Kept On Walking, Not Knowing She Was On My Tail; Holding A Camera.

Now I Had No Clue As To Where Sakura Was, But I Still Walked To Were I'll Soon Find The Uchiha's One Man Mansion. Seriously He Out To Go Sell That Enormous Place, Find Himself A Nice Single Room Apartment, And Live Lonely For The Rest Of His Life With A Cat. I Bet He'll Probably Kill It.

Once I Finally Reach Sasuke's Place, Sakura Is Already There About To Knock On The Door. "Sakura You Could Of Have Waited For Me" I Said As I Reached The Front Door, Standing Next To Her. "You Were Too Slow.." She Said, Her Tone Annoyed, "I Want Sasuke To See The New Me". As Soon As She Said It, Her Knuckles Connected With The Wood Of The Door.

Knock, Knock

It Took A Few Minutes, But Finally The Door Opened To Reveal The _"O Mighty Dark King"_ Sasuke!

--

I Was Just About To Take A Nap When Someone Had To Abruptly Disturb The Peace. I Admit I Was A Bit Pissed, But If I Ignore The Visitor They'll Keep On Knocking; Increasing My Annoyance. Slowly I Sat Up In Bed, Stood On My Two Feet (What Do You Have Three?) And Walked To Open The Door.

At The Bottom Of The Stairs, I Come Upon Two Familiar Voices Arguing Outside My House.

"Sakura Are You _Sure_ You Want Him To See You?" That Sounded Like Naruto...

Naruto?!

What Was He Doing Here?

"Of Course I _Want _Him To See Me" That Sounded Like Sakura..

Well That's Not A Mystery...Sakura Came To Visit Me...Again

With A Sigh, I Took A Few Steps Forward Before Finding Myself In Front Of The Door. Once The Two Stopped Talking, I Grabbed For The Knob Turning It To The Side, Pulling The Door Open.

I Was Greeted With A Very Worried Naruto. His Face Wasn't Turned To Me But To The Person Who Is Now Hugging Me To My Death.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look At My New Hair Isn't It Cool?"

I Guess I Was Too Busy Trying To Remember How To Breath To Notice Her Hair And...

"It Looks Just Like Yours" Naruto Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth.

"..."

"Sasuke, You Don't Like It?"

"..."

"Hey Sasuke, Buddy You In There?"

"..."

--

Sasuke Shut The Door In Our Faces, A Short Breeze Blowing My Hair; A Few Bangs Covered Half Of My Face.

"Do You Think He Hated It?" Sakura Asked Me, Her Eyes On The Verge Of Crying.

"I Don't Know"

It Was Funny To See.

His Face Was A Mixture Of Disgust And Total Shock

Opening The Door And Finding My **Female** Friend With The Same Hair As Me...

I'll Kill Myself...No Offense Sakura.

--

Up On The Roof, I J.J Was Watching Sasuke Through An Open Window. He Had Hand Size Scissors On Both Of His Thump And Index Fingers.

"Must Cut My Hair.." He Kept On Repeating

Poor Guy, I Would Have Done The Same Thing.

--

The Next Day You Find Sasuke Walking Down The Streets Of Konoha...With No Hair.

"Sasuke Did The Blue Chicken Finally Escape!?" I Joked When Seeing Sasuke In His Current State.

"You Know Why I Cut My Hair" Sasuke Replied With His Evil Toned Voice, Ha! That's His Gay Toned Voice If You Ask Me.

"It Wasn't That Bad" I Tell Him, "It'll Grow Back"

Sasuke Just Stared At Me, His Face Expressionless As Usual.

"Oh! And Some Girl Was Passing Out These Posters.." I Gave Him The Paper That J.J Girl Gave Me, She Told Me Her Name.

Sasuke Scanned The Paper To Find A Picture Of Himself Looking Like An Emo About To Cut Himself, Sitting In A Dark Corner, His Hair Now Gone From His Head, Spread All Over The Room.

Sasuke Crunched The Looseleaf Paper And Threw It At Me, I Caught It.

"Don't Worry Sasuke, Everyone Will Forget It..._Soon_"

'I Hope So'

--

"WHY DIDN'T HE LIKE IT" I Screamed As I Sat Crying.

"Maybe He Didn't Wanna Look Like Some Girl's Brother" J.J Sat In Front Of Me, Looking At The Sasuke Styled Hair.

"**BUT!..BUT!"**

"Fuck It! You Looked Like Him Except He Dyed His Hair Pink And Grew Some Boobs!"

"..."

"I Swear Sakura...You Get The _Stupidest_ Ideas!"


End file.
